


[Podfic] Bloom

by Meiwriter



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Podfic & Podficced Works, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiwriter/pseuds/Meiwriter
Summary: "Ib blooms as she grows: body stretching skyward and filling out (not always in that order) while her mind sprouts her thorns."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732629) by [Dusty_Forgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten). 



 

**Author:** Dusty_Forgotten

**Reader:** Meiwriter

**Length:** 00:07:37

**Intro/Outro Song: "** I'll Be Right Back" by Alexander Nyman (LucidShadowDreamer)

**Podfic Link:[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-417873957/podfic-bloom-finished)**

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray! After twelve hours of work, this podfic has finally been completed and uploaded :D  
> I'm still pretty new to the mechanics of podficcing, especially the most effective ways to edit and upload, but hopefully this was decent-ish. 
> 
> Also, Hello random people reading this! There are probably only about five of you out there, so thank you for actually attempting to listen to this audio recording! :)


End file.
